


A Simple Remedy

by ThatRavenclawBitch



Series: Rumbelle Showdown 2014 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Showdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRavenclawBitch/pseuds/ThatRavenclawBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 2014 Rumbelle Showdown. My Round 1 fic posted as Annie’s Boobs.</p>
<p>prompt: Sleepwalker, Appearances are deceiving, Truly madly deeply</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Remedy

Belle rolled over on her soft feather mattress with a huff. Despite the comparative luxury she now found herself in, she was having difficulty falling asleep. After weeks of sleeping on a hard pallet in her dungeon room, the beautifully appointed canopy bed seemed almost too soft.

She’d been at the Dark Castle for nearly a month, but the bedroom was new. Rumplestiltskin had shown her to her new quarters shortly after he had gifted her with her library. She supposed she shouldn’t think of it as _her_  library. It was just another room in  _his_  castle, one that he’d been adamant about her cleaning.

But Belle was fairly certain the castle had only had two turrets before a third one appeared last week. She felt a warm feeling spread through her chest at the thought that her employer had built the library especially for her.

Oddly enough, she’d started to feel that warm feeling more and more frequently around Rumple, as she’d taken to calling him in her head. He had spared the thief’s life; he had given her a library and liberated her from the dungeon. He listened to her prattle on about books, inserting his own quips and recommendations when she stopped to take a breath. In all, he was becoming quite pleasant company. He was hardly the monster he claimed to be.

Belle rolled to her side, fluffing the pillow beneath her head. It was ridiculous. She was a servant.  She could hardly entertain thoughts of companionship with her master, even if there was very little chance of her ever knowing anyone else.

Belle sat up in bed and pushed the plush coverings away from her. She felt agitated, too hot, like a strange prickling had taken up residence under her skin. It was uncomfortable and keeping her from much needed rest.

As a child, Belle’s nurse would give her warm milk when she couldn’t sleep. Somehow the small comforting reminder of home suddenly seemed the best remedy in the world.

Shrugging her robe on over her nightdress, Belle padded down the hallway in her bare feet, trying to keep quiet lest she disturb Rumple. She wasn’t sure why, as she wasn’t sure the Dark One actually slept, but she figured she’d be courteous nonetheless.

But as she rounded the bend in the hallway toward the main staircase, she heard a crash. Jumping at the sound, Belle ran toward the source of the noise a few doors down from the stairs. She stopped outside the closed door, her mind catching up to her. Could they have another thief? She didn’t think Robin would come back after his last close encounter. How many others had the gall to try to steal from the Dark One?

With a steadying breath, Belle pushed open the door. She wasn’t sure what exactly she expected to find, but her master, wild eyed and standing in the middle of what could only be his private quarters, was not what she had in mind.

He stood stock still, his posture rigid, arms thrown out in front of him as though warding off an attack. He was also much less formally attired than Belle was used to. His silk shirt was unbuttoned down to his navel, untucked over his leather breeches, and his feet were bare. He must have been asleep when something startled him awake.

“Rumplestiltskin? Are you alright?” She asked, approaching him tentatively.

Rumple rounded on her, eyes unfocused like he wasn’t quite seeing her. Belle tried to keep her eyes from skimming over the smooth contours of his chest, the same shimmering greenish gold as the rest of his skin.

“Have you seen him?” he asked, panic lacing his voice.

“Who?” Belle asked. Maybe there had been an intruder after all.

“He doesn’t know these woods. He’ll be lost!” Rumple continued, his voice rising in volume as he looked wildly around him.

His words struck Belle with sudden understanding. Rumple was still asleep, acting out some dream or nightmare. She wondered who he thought he’d lost.

She recalled reading somewhere that it could be dangerous to wake a sleepwalker, especially one as powerfully magical as Rumple, so Belle played along as best she could.

“I haven’t seen him, but I’m sure we’ll find him together,” she said, approaching him slowly. She had to try to get him back in the bed where he wouldn’t harm himself.

Rumple nodded his head, “Yes, yes, together.” Looking up at her again, his eyes seemed slightly more focused.

“Belle?”

“Yes, Rumple, it’s me.”

A smile crossed his face at her words. “My beautiful, Belle,” he said, pulling her toward him and pinning her against his chest. Belle couldn’t wiggle out of his arms if she’d wanted to, and she found that she definitely didn’t want to.

“Are you alright?” she asked again, tentatively rubbing one hand against his back. He shuddered and practically purred at her touch.

“Alright, alright,” he answered, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling. “We’ll find him together, Belle.”

“Yes,” Belle said, trying to push him toward the bed. “Tomorrow. For now, let’s sleep.”

Rumple nodded and allowed her to maneuver him back into his bed. Pulling the covers up over him, she had to restrain herself from bending over to kiss him on the forehead. No one would ever believe she was tucking the Dark One in for the night.

“Goodnight, Rumple,” she whispered, but he was already deep asleep.

Belle made her way back to her own bedroom, all thoughts of warm milk forgotten. The prickling under her skin seemed to have multiplied ten fold. Her little nighttime escapade had only exacerbated her problem.  She climbed back into the big canopy bed, more agitated than ever, her thoughts filled with Rumplestiltskin.  He’d called her his beautiful Belle.

Snaking a hand down between her thighs, she was only slightly surprised to find the wetness there. Belle focused on how his breath had felt against her hair, the sight of his naked chest, the heat of his body pressed against hers. It only took a few minutes before she was breaking apart, muffling her cries of pleasure against her pillow.

Belle gasped in realization at the simple remedy for her agitation. So that’s what that feeling was. She didn’t want companionship. She wanted him, truly, madly, deeply.

She was in big trouble.


End file.
